The Gummi Bears meet Pinocchio part 3
that night the roof drifting and Geppetto is snoring and Jiminy and the Gummi Bears are not able to sleep and Jiminy has had enough Jiminy Cricket quiet after all enoughs enough Gruffi yeah i cant take that snoring either Tummi hey whats that there Jiminy Cricket now whats up suddenly a star from the sky comes down and a huge fairy appears in the room Jiminy Cricket as i live and breath a fairy hmm hmm Tummi wow this is the second time ive seen a fairy my first time was when we visted Peter Pan in Neverland Blue Fairy good Geppetto you have given so much happiness to others you deserve to have your wish come true little puppet made of pine awake she holds her wand next to Pinocchio and brings him to life disappearing the strings the gift of life is thine Tummi did you see that she brought him to life Jiminy Cricket what can they not do these days Pinocchio i can move i can talk Blue Fairy ha ha ha Pinocchio i can walk Blue Fairy yes Pinocchio ive given you life Pinocchio why Blue Fairy becuase tonight Geppetto wished for a real boy Pinocchio am i a real boy Blue Fairy no Pinocchio to make Geppettos wish come true it is entirly up to you Pinocchio up to me Blue Fairy prove yourself brave truthful and unselfish and someday you will be a real boy Pinocchio a real boy that wont be easy Blue Fairy you must learn to choose between right and wrong Pinocchio right and wrong but how will i know Gruffi boy this is gonna be difficult Jiminy Cricket how will he know Blue Fairy your conscience will tell you Pinocchio what are consicence Jiminy Cricket what are conscience i ll tell you he floats the shelf on his umbrella a conscience is still that small voice that people wont listen to and thats the trouble with the world today Pinocchio are you my conscience Jiminy Cricket who me Blue Fairy would you like to be Pinocchios conscience Jiminy Cricket well i he blushes ah huh Blue Fairy very well what is your name Jiminy Cricket Crickets the Name Jiminy Cricket Blue Fairy kneel Mr Cricket Tummi what is she gonna do to him Jiminy Cricket no tricks now Blue Fairy i dub you Pinocchios conscience lord high keeper of right and wrong counseller in moments of temptation and a guide along the road of straight and narrow path arise Sir Jiminy Cricket she changes his street clothes into a conscience suit and you guys may i please have your names Tummi im Tummi and these are my comrads Sunni Grammi Zummi Gruffi and Cubbi and were the Gummi Bears Blue Fairy very well you Gummi Bears shall assist Jiminy on his duty as Pinocchios conscience and help him make the right decisions Jiminy Cricket gee thanks but dont i get a badge or something Blue Fairy we ll see Jiminy Cricket you mean maybe i will Blue Fairy i shouldnt wonder Jiminy Cricket can you make it a gold one Blue Fairy we ll see now Pinocchio be a good boy and always let your consicence be your guide and she disappears goodbye Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof